


these soft little things

by starsandfluff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, hands of a blacksmith, m'lady teasing, princess teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfluff/pseuds/starsandfluff
Summary: Gendry and Arya sit atop Winterfell's battlements together. Gendry is fascinated by how soft Arya's hands are.





	these soft little things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Short little gendrya one-shot here! I found this one-shot (well the dialogue) from like a month ago, and I decided to like actually post it instead of deleting it or adding it to a multi-chapter fic. I know there's a canon conversation just like this in the books but I'm not that far and I can make them say 'i love you' in this. Hope you enjoy this!

“Why are your hands so fucking soft?” Gendry said, stroking Arya’s hands lightly as a light snow fell atop the battlements where they were sitting. A small smile played on her lips as she watched him staring at her hands in amazement.  _ Dumbass.  _ She thought lovingly.

“Shut up,” Arya said, pulling them out of his hands.

“They’re like silk!” He looked up at her, smiling widely.

“When have you felt silk?”

“I haven’t...but this is what I think it would feel like!”

“Stop it,” Arya said, trying not to laugh.

“How did your septa think these soft little things are like a blacksmith’s?” He laughed.  _ ‘Arya has the hands of a blacksmith.’  _ Septa Mordane had said. But Gendry was smiling, and she knew he meant it in the most loving way possible.  _ So fucking soft.  _ Gendry thought.  _ She’s so delicate and fierce. _

“Gendry,” Arya said, unable to hide a smile. She stood and looked down at him with playful annoyance.

“They’re so tiny and delicate, it’s like the hands of a princess.” Arya opened her mouth to speak, but Gendry suddenly looked at her with wide eyes in realization. “Wait…you are a princess!”

“Don’t—”

“Twice over!”

“No, Gendry, don’t,” Arya stood straight, putting her hands on her hips, but Gendry just thought it made her look cuter.  
“Sorry, your Highness, my deepest and humblest apologies,” Gendry stood up next to her on the battlements and bowed deeply.

“Shut up!” She said, shoving him just enough for him slightly to lose his balance. He grabbed her outstretched hand to steady himself.

“So soft…” He said.

“You’re so fucking adorable and stupid,”

“I love you,”

“I love you too, and your gentle, little hands,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
